


Walk Like This ('Cause I Can Back It Up)

by Spitshine



Series: HTP Fills [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruises, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Size Difference, Steve Roger's Wrecked Asshole, cis!Steve, distention, trans!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for a prompt on the trashmeme: "Red Skull pinning 90-lb weakling Steve Rogers down without even bothering to restrain him, and reaming him over and over with his massive super-soldier dick."</p><p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trans Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Superior Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465532) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> Title from Beyonce's "Ego" for reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story, sometimes I forget that not all boys are trans which is extra hilarious when you consider I spend 93% of my waking hours thinking about cock.


	2. Cis Steve

**Author's Note:**

> You can go ahead and [reblog this on the tumbls](http://the-knitter-soldier.tumblr.com/post/130440511722/so-funny-story-sometimes-i-forget-that-not-all/), if you're into that kind of thing.
> 
> (The scans are all kinds of washed out but I feel bad asking my nilla housemate to rescan ‘em. (Also my grey prismacolor died literally halfway through this filth and that’s why the steel table is all textured and crayon-y and not smooth and surgical I’m sorry.))


End file.
